Promises
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Ugh, thanks to Ash's party, Drew and May get stuck ina sticky situation. But what happens when another situation comes along and yuins everything? Oneshot-Contestshipping-Sad


-Drew's Point Of View-

I was on my way to the Pokemart. I had to see May, and explain everything to her. There was a huge misunderstanding this morning and things had to be cleared up…

OoOoOo

It all started last night, at a party he had gone to. I wasn't planning on it, but I started to have a few drinks. Then I saw _her_, dancing to some band that had been hired for the party, called 'Forever The Sickest Luxio's'. (A/N- My favorite band is Forever The Sickest Kids so…WOO) She had a plastic red up in her hand, and was talking to her best friend Misty, who's boyfriend Ash was hosting the party.

I walked towards them and Misty snarled. "Gosh! Who invited the walking purpleberry bush! Asssshhhy!" Purpleberry bush? Yeah, I could tell this girl was completely wasted. Another reason is because when she left to go find Ash, she fell on some other girl, with blue hair. "Misty! Watch out! You got beer on my new jacket! Ugh!" Misty didn't take any interest in this other girl, I had seen at a few of May's birthday parties and such. I knew her when I saw her, but I never really learned her name, and really didn't care what it was.

"Dawn, you have to learn when to fun some have…uh…some have fun…ugh, you know what I mean girl! Just have some fun okay?" This Dawn girl rolled her eyes and grabbed another mans arms. He had purple hair and seemed like the only one who wasn't drinking, _or_ having fun. "C'mon Paul, lets go home! I only came for the music! I had no idea that this was a keg party!

Paul didn't have any objection. I think he wanted to leave just as much as she did. So they walked off, and that's when I took the chance to talk to May.

"Hey May, I didn't know you would be here…" That was a total lie. She was one of Ash's best friends. Why wouldn't he invite her to his party? He always did, anyway.

"Well, I came because Ash said this was going to be the party of the century…But he says that about all his little parties. The music is good though. I just wish they had a better selection of beverages. I mean seriously? There are other alcoholic drinks besides beer." She dumped the rest of her drink in the grass.

I recalled seeing something in the living room of Ash's mansion. He had become rich after becoming the pokemon champion of Isshu, and then coming back and winning the Kanto League. So of course, the twenty-two year old hosted all the parties around here, and always hired a band that only some people have heard of, but always had pretty decent music.

"Well you know, I'm pretty sure they had some Vodka back inside somewhere near the entrance." Her face lit up, and her eyes grew big. Okay, so _maybe_ May might have had a few sips because she did seem a little…off.

We walked inside and I showed her to where o saw it. She quickly ran up, and brought back two cups. "Hey, I bet I can beat you in who can drink the most! I've seen Misty and Ash do this sometimes and it seems like fun! So, what do you say?"

I should have stopped myself from agreeing. I should have stopped myself from taking a second glass. I should have stopped myself from handing May second glass. Because if I could have done that, I could've stopped drinking and I might have had the chance to stop myself from taking May to my apartment, later that night.

Because this morning we woke up, half dressed in my bed. Its not that I was upset with what we had done. No, I was upset because I had done this to May. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to take her home with me. I mean, seriously? I was supposed to be smarter then that. I loved May, ever since I met her, there was definitely something there that I felt for her, but now I was truly and deeply inlove with her. Its not like she knew, I was always to scared of rejection to tell her. So how could I do this to her?

So I started cursing under my breath, and then I started yelling. But, I wasn't yelling at her, no. I was yelling at myself. That's when things got complicated. I noticed a tear rolling down May's cheek, and then she threw her hands up in the air. "Well? If I'm so horrible? Why do you even want to be my friend? I'm sorry Drew! I'm sorry that my little game caused you to make the worst mistake of your life!"

She grabbed her belongings and ran out of the apartment, leaving me speechless. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I wasn't yelling because I was mad at her. I thought she was mad at me…Ugh, where was my mind lately? So, I quickly got dressed and started walking to the one place I knew she would be. The place she had been working for two years, the Pokemart.

OoOoOo

And that's what led me here. I was standing, speechless, in front of the burning three story Pokemart. The only noise I heard in the background were screams and sirens. I looked frantically for anyone that could give me information. I looked frantically for May, too. But I couldn't find either.

Then I spotted the owner of the Pokemart. I ran towards him. "Sir, sir what happened?" He looked into my worried eyes and I looked into his sad ones. "A basement light fell, and caused a fire. But by the time people noticed the fire was already to huge! We tried to get everybody out, but somebody is still inside!"

I had this feeling in my gut, and I felt a lump in my throat. "S-sir…Who's still inside?" The man looked away and turned to the burning building. "My best employee, _May Maple._"

From the moment he said her name I was running towards the burning building. The man yelled behind me. "Young man? Where are you going?" I never turned back to him, Instead I just screamed, "I'm going to save the girl I love!" And then I ran into the flaring building.

There were flames everywhere and It was extremely hot. I could barely see anything with all the smoke. All I could find was an elevator. I heard they were dangerous during fires because they could only hold a certain amount of weight. (A/N- I'm not sure if that it true, but I needed a reason not to use the elevator) I screamed May's name frantically. There was no answer. So I ran up to the second floor, and did the same thing. I still couldn't find her. There was only one floor left so I ran up the stairs, to the third floor.

I screamed her name some more, and I was so thankful when I heard coughing. I ran to the direction of where I heard it and was so relieved when I saw May huddled hp in a corner. She had her hands over her eyes and nose, and her head in her knee's. I ran over to her, and without a word I picked her up and ran to a place that wasn't smoking as much as where she was sitting. She was screaming. "Who are you? Let go of me! I don't know you! Where are you taking me?" Finally I found a small corner where we could sit there for about a minute. I had to figure out a way to get her out of here.

I set her down and she kept rubbing her eyes, until she could see pretty clear. "Drew!" And before I had a chance to respond she had her arms wrapped around me neck and her head in my shoulder. "Drew? You idiot, what are you doing here? You're gonna kill yourself!"

I pulled her closer to me, and sighed. "May, I'm here to get you out safely. Why didn't you go outside before the fire got worse?" After I asked her this she started crying even more…

"I tried! B-but there was a shelf that fell in front of me and I couldn't get out! Th-then there was smoke everywhere and I couldn't see! People came in and tried to find me, yelling my name! I tried to scream back but I couldn't because of the smoke!" I put my fingers through her hair gently and cursed those firefighters. How could they just give up like that?

"Drew? But why are you here to save me? Don't you know you could die?" I could feel her holding me closer and I thought for a moment that I felt a tear on my face, but I couldn't really tell because all of the heat around us…

"May, I'm not just gonna let you leave me. I care to much for you to do that." Her head came out from my shoulder and her eyes locked with mine. "Y-you do?" I could tell I only had a limited time before the smoke was going to surround us here too.

"May of course I do! I'm inlove with you May! I have been for as long as I remember. Why do you think I ran in here as soon as I found out you were trapped inside? Because _I love you._ If you died my life would have been over, I would have probably ended up killing myself anyway. I wasn't going to let you slip through my fingers, May."

I pulled her in closer to me, again. The smoke had come in and I had to find the stairs. I picked her up and ran, trying my hardest to see the floor so I wouldn't trip, and kill the both of us. I reached the staircase but to my horror, they were covered in flames. There was no way I could make it down the stairs.

I then had an idea, and took out a pokeball. I only kept one pokemon with me, now that I wasn't competing in contests anymore. I thanked Arceus that I had chose this one. "Flygon!" and my brightly colored winged dragon appeared out of a red light.

"Flygon! Take May over the flames and get out of the building!" My pokemon nodded and I lifted May onto its back. She screamed.

"Drew? What about you? You need to come on too! Drew! Hurry!" I knew it was to dangerous for May and Flygon, as it is. I couldn't add extra weight on Flygon's back, I would have to stay back, atleast May was going to be okay…

"May, I love you. Remember me…" And before she could respond I signaled the pokemon away…hearing nothing May screaming my name…

* * *

-May's Point Of View-

Drew soon disappeared through the smoke, and I couldn't stop the crying. I never even got to tell him how much I love him too…Now he was gonna die without ever knowing!"

…_No…_

I yelled at Flygon to stop. At first he didn't listen but he did after the third time I screamed it. "Flygon! Flygon, please! You _have_ to go up to Drew! Please Flygon! Please!" The pokemon hesitated disobeying his masters orders, but I guess felt that I needed him too…

So the pokemon flew up back to the third floor. I saw Drew sitting in the same spot I had left him, his eyes closed. I jumped off Flygon and onto the floor. "Drew!" I saw his eyes open immediately and he jumped to his feet.

"May? What are you doing here? You have to go!" He tried getting me on top of Flygon again, but I wasn't going to let him… "Drew! No! Not without you knowing! Just stop please! Give me a minute! Drew!"

Finally he stopped and I hugged him. "I wasn't going to leave you without you knowing how I feel! Drew, I love you too, so much! You mean so much to me and I cant leave you here to die!" I was as close to him as I could possibly be at the moment.

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, and even though it was short, we put all our love for each other into that kiss, and then it ended. I didn't want it to end…

"May, please. If you stay, we will both die, and then I would have died for nothing, and you don't want that…Please May, you have to survive. I love you so much and I always will. You mean the world to me, I love you more then life itself, so I _need_ you to live May…"

I cried, so much. I knew if I stayed he would be dieing for nothing…but…

"May, take this…" He took of his gold watch, he had been wearing for three years. "Keep it, and promise me you will make it out alive, and that you will live to your fullest…"

I hesitated at first, not wanting to leave… But he grabbed me and made me look into his eyes. "Please May…for me…"

I found myself nodding as I whispered… "I promise…" He then handed me the watch and put me back on Flygon, and the pokemon flew me away, and my hand separated from Drew's…

By now you would have thought that I couldn't have cried anymore but…I still had so many tears left and there were so many on my face, by the time we made it out of the building…Flygon flew mw out and my boss came out running towards me…

But the only thing I could think about was Drew, as she watched the building collapse to the ground…and as I gripped the thing that was to become my most precious thing. The only thing that kept me alive willingly. Because I made a promise to Drew. And I would keep that promise. I would live to my fullest, and see him again someday…

_I will always love you Drew…I promise…"_

_

* * *

_

**Ugh, that was sad. This is like, my first ever angst-ish story and it was sooo hard writing, I think my eyes started to water alittle bit at one point. Well. If you read this and liked it, please review! And I know I said no more one-shot for awhile but… I think this was pretty good and I have been thinking about this story for a long time and finally wrote it. So, if you read it PLEASE Review. That's all I ask. =) All you have to do is click the little button below and write a few sentence, or even a few words. Okay, anyway. Bye and have a wonderful day!**

**And i think i might write a sequal to this, later, since i couldnt add the part I wanted too. Okay so if you wanna sequal tell me, and if you dont well...I'm sorry :/**

**OldRivalShippingLvr**


End file.
